Secrets
by KDS99
Summary: Mako and Korra shared a night of passion and intimacy. Two weeks later, Korra starts acting wierd. Will secrets be revealed? Can Mako handle the truth? What will everyone else think?
1. Chapter 1

"Can you do a favor me?" Mako asked Bolin.

"Sure bro! What is it? What do you need me to do?" Bolin said. He loved his brother and would do anything for him.

"Can you make sure no one comes in my room tonight? I just want some alone time that's all," he said. He couldn't believe he just said that. It sounded so stupid, but hopefully Bolin would just let it go.

"Umm, yeah. Sure. No problem." Mako was so glad to hear Bolin say that. He could not be interrupted tonight because he was going to get it on.

That night at 11:00 after everyone had gone to bed, Korra snuck out of her room and headed towards Mako's room. She couldn't believe they were actually going to do it. They were both excited. It was Korra's first time , and Mako was going to make it perfect. He and Asami already had sex, and Mako regretted it so much. When he went down on Asami, they were intruded on by the maid who told Mr. Sato who had a long talk with Asami and Mako about sex, STDs, and pregnancy. Korra quickly brushed those thoughts off her mind because tonight she was Mako's. When she got to Mako's door, she knocked as quietly as she could before he opened it.

"Hey Korra," Mako said. "Ready?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be here, but can we talk first?" Korra asked.

"Sure," They closed the door and sat down on the bed.

"What do you want to talk about? Is there something wrong?" Mako asked.

"No there's nothing wrong. I just wanted to talk before we started. This is a pretty big deal. People would freak if they found out the Avatar was having sex with her boyfriend," Korra said. She was worried someone would find out and tell people. She couldn't have anyone know she was having sex. She would lose all her self-respect and confidence. Weird guys would start coming up and asking to "do it". She couldn't have that happen, but she also wanted to submit herself to Mako. She loved him and wanted to show him how much.

"No one is going to find out. Even if they did, why would it be such a big deal? I mean, everyone does it now," Mako said, and he was right. Almost everyone their age had lost their virginity, but he didn't get the point.

"I know, but I'm the Avatar. People are supposed to look up to me. I'm supposed to be a role model. No one would respect a 17 year old girl having sex with her boyfriend in the middle of the night right after a war."

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to do this, we don't have to do. We can just kiss" Mako apologized.

"It's okay, but I still want us to have sex. We just need to be careful that no one finds out. Got it?"

"Got it." With that said and done, Mako and Korra began a night of love and passion.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Korra and Mako had sex. They had made sure no one found out. They never talked about it unless it was at night or they were concealed inside one of their bedrooms with a locked door. Lately, Korra had been acting strange. She had been avoiding Mako a lot. When she did talk to him, it was very short because she would always act awkward.

After a few days, Asami started to notice Korra's behavior. She was surprised that she was the only one. She did truly care about Korra and they were friends. Feeling obliged as a friend, Asami approached Korra one evening and asked her what was going on.

"Hey Korra. How've you been?" Asami asked politely. She was always very careful and did her best to not be rude.

"Fine. Why?" Korra asked. She was starting to wonder what Asami's intentions were.

"Korra, you've been acting strange lately. I'm kind of worried. Are you alright? You can tell me anything."

"Asami," Korra said slowly with a bit of sadness," can you keep a secret?"

"Of course. What is it?" Asami needed to know what was wrong with Korra.

"A couple of weeks ago Mako and I had sex," Korra spilled.

"Wow. That's umm…wow. That's great. You two are really great together. That's one of the first steps to show that you love someone and you want to be with them forever."

"There's something else. Three days later was the day my period was supposed to come, and it didn't. I waited a few more days before I took a pregnancy test. When I did, it came back positive."

"Oh my god," Asami said. She couldn't believe her hears. Did she hear Korra correctly.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

"Asami, you can't tell anyone. Not Pema, Tenzin, any of the kids, Bolin, and especially not Mako. Please. I can't have anyone know. I'll tell eventually, but not now. I need to let this thing settle in my mind first. Please Asami," Korra begged. She knew Asami was shocked, and so was she, but Asami could not tell a living soul.

"I won't. I promise. I'm going to help you through this," Asami promised. She truly felt sorry for Korra and Mako. They just wanted one night to make themselves feel like the best couple in the world, but now, because of that, they might be the most shunned couple. They needed her help and support.

"Thank you."

Dinner that night was the one of the worst moments in her life. She couldn't look at Pema or Tenzin without thinking of how disappointed they'll be with her and Mako; she couldn't look at Bolin without thinking of his reaction when he finds out that the other night he helped Korra and Mako have sex which caused this entire problem. Korra couldn't even look at Jinora, Ikki, or Meelo without thinking about all the questions Pema, Tenzin, Mako, and even herself with have to answer to them. The only person she felt she could trust right now was Asami.

After dinner was over, Korra took Bolin to the side to talk to him. She wanted him to know before Pema, Tenzin, the kids, and Mako. She wanted to push telling Mako back as far away as she could.

"Bolin, can you keep a secret?" Korra asked softly.

"Yeah. Of course. What is it?" Bolin replied. Something seemed off and even saddened about Korra, but he couldn't tell what it was, but he knew it wasn't good.

"The other night…Mako and I...well. I don't know how to say this without it sounding bad. You know what just forget the beginning. The point is…I'm pregnant," Korra spilled out as fast as she could.

"With Mako's kid?" Bolin asked shocked. He couldn't grasp the idea of Korra, a 17 year old Avatar, pregnant. Everyone would go crazy.

"Duh. But you can't tell anyone, especially Mako. I just wanted to let you know. Asami knows too. Please don't tell anyone," Korra pleaded.

"I promise. You have my word," Bolin lied. He needed to tell Pema and Tenzin no matter what Korra said. She and Mako needed help.

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you Bolin." Korra leaned in and gave Bolin a big hug of joy. She was so happy she had Bolin to help her through all this.


	4. AN:Must read so there's no confusion

HEY! So I've gotten a couple of questions asking why Korra told Bolin about her pregnancy right after she old Asami not to tell him. Well...here's your answer: KORRA wanted to tell him since it is her baby. She didn' want ASAMI to tell him. She wanted to tell BOLIN herself.


	5. Chapter 4

"Pema, Tenzin. Can I talk to guys for a second?" Bolin asked. He was ready to tell them. He had it all planned out. He was going to tell them, but he was also going to make sure they would still help care for Korra. She couldn't be on her own, and he knew Mako might not stay with her if they were having a baby.

"Sure, Bolin. What is it?" Pema asked. Something seemed to be troubling Bolin. She was just happy that he trusted her and Tenzin enough to confront them about his problems.

"I need to tell you something. It has to do with Korra and Mako. She told me not to tell, but she needs help. She can't do it on her own, and she hasn't told Mako yet. So far, the only people she's told are Asami and me. Please, just don't be mad at her. Right now, she's just confused and needs help. Hear me through," he said. They were going to be in for a surprise.

"What's wrong with Korra? What does she need help with and why didn't she want us to know?" Tenzin demanded. Something bad was happening to Korra, and she needs help. Tenzin was just praying that Bolin wasn't about to say what he thought he was going to say.

"Korra's pregnant." It was exactly what Tenzin thought.

"She's what?" Pema asked. She hoped she had heard wrong.

"Pregnant," Tenzin said. "Korra is pregnant." He was in too much shock.

"Please just keep this to yourselves. Korra's going to talk to you about this tonight after dinner. Please just hear her out," Bolin pleaded.

"We will. I just can't believe it," Pema said. "Tenzin, why don't you go take a walk? Go get some fresh air. You need it. Just go take a breather."

Tenzin got up and walked out as silently as possible. They could all tell that he needed to be alone for a while. It was big news for everyone. Now Korra had to put off her air bending training for 9 months. She couldn't bend while pregnant. She could hurt the baby. Pema's biggest concern was what Korra was going to do after the baby was born. She could just hope that Korra did what she thought was best for the baby.

Meanwhile, Tenzin strolled along the edge of the island thinking to himself about Korra. He just couldn't believe that she was pregnant. A 17 year old Avatar was pregnant and couldn't bend for 9 months without the possibility of injuring her unborn child. What was the rest of the world going to think? They couldn't just hide her from the world. People would start asking where she was and why no one has seen her. Then when she did come back they would have questions about where she was and why she has a baby with her. This was just too much for Tenzin to comprehend.

"Hey Tenzin," Korra said as she walked by him. At the sound of her voice, Tenzin just glanced up at her before he looked away. Korra could sense that he knew something. Did Bolin say something about her and Mako? If he did tell Pema and Tenzin, then did he tell Mako?

Korra kept walking around the island until she found Mako. She was going to tell him now before anyone else could. She needed to be the one to tell Mako. After all, it is **their **baby. He deserved to hear it from the mother of his child.

"Hey Korra," Mako said. "Do know why Bolin and Asami have been acting weird lately?" Mako had noticed an extreme change in behavior whenever Korra, Asami, and Bolin where in the same room. They all got quiet and just plain awkward. Did they know something he didn't? Or did they do something?

"Why don't you sit down? I need to tell you something important," Korra spoke calmly as she showed Mako to a seat. They were alone outside which was perfect. She didn't need anyone else around when she told him. Mako just listened to her and took a seat. What did she need to tell him?


	6. Chapter 5

"Mako, I'm not really sure how to say this. I mean...it's really hard to tell you. You're probably really confused right now, but maybe you'll understand once you hear it," Korra said. Her voice was shaking and her heart was pounding. Now she was starting to wonder if she could tell him. This was probably the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

"Korra, where is this going?" Mako asked. He was starting to think things and hoping that it wasn't what he thought. But he could only hope.

"Mako, I'm pregnant." As soon as Korra had finished, Mako's heart felt like it had stopped. He couldn't believe Korra was pregnant with his baby. She was only 17, and he was 18. They were so young, but now they were going to be parents. Mako didn't even know if he could be a parent. He lost his when he was young and had to bring up Bolin by himself, and for most of that, they were starving and on the streets. Besides, it was different. Bolin was his brother. This thing is his baby. He was the father, and he needed to do something.

"I love you," Mako said. It was all he could say. He felt like he needed to let Korra know that before they continued. "And we're going to get through this. We're going to get through paparazzi, regular people, and everything else. I'm so sorry I did this too."

"Mako, you didn't do this to me. We both did. We both agreed and had sex. If anything, it's both of are faults. I love you too," Korra spoke. She felt happier than every when she heard Mako say that. He wasn't angry and wasn't going to leave. Korra kept imagining that Mako would be mad and leave her when he found out. Maybe even say it wasn't his just so he wouldn't have to deal with all this, but her thoughts were far from reality. Mako is taking responsibility and is going to stay with her.

"Who else knows?" Mako asked. He needed to know. Mako already knew that she had told other people before him, but he didn't care. Everyone was going to find out anyways. He just wanted to know who already knew.

"Asami and Bolin, but earlier I walking and saw Tenzin. He looked really sad and confused like he knew something, so I think someone told him and Pema something."

"Well then, let's go tell them ourselves," Mako said.

"No. I want to tell them…by myself. I don't know why, but I feel like it would be better if I told them. Please," Korra pleaded. She felt better if she told them herself instead of with Mako.

"I trust you. You can tell them." Mako really wanted to be there when she told them, but if Korra didn't feel comfortable telling them together, then he didn't need to be there. She was the Avatar and now an expecting mother. She knew what she was doing just like a couple weeks when they hooked up. She knew that there was always that chance that she could get pregnant, but she did it anyways because she loved him.

That night at dinner no one spoke except for Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. They had no idea what was going on around them. Korra was pregnant with Mako's kid, everyone knew except the kids, Bolin broke his promise and told Tenzin and Pema, Tenzin and Pema know and aren't supposed to know just yet, and Korra thinks they know. It was all just too confusing. When dinner was over, Korra took Pema and Tenzin aside to speak with them. She could not even guess what they would think.

"What is it, Korra?" Pema asked. She was always so understanding. She had become Korra's second mother. Pema was always there when Korra needed her. She'd probably understand more than everyone else since she already had 4 kids, but Korra still felt like she had betrayed her. Both her and Tenzin.

"I need to tell you guys something, and it's really important. Once you hear it, the only people on the island who won't know will be the kids. Just hear the whole story first before you say anything. Please," Korra said. She so nervous, but this was still much easier than it was telling Mako. After all, he was the father.

"Ok," Tenzin replied. "Go ahead."

"I'm pregnant with Mako's baby. He knows and we're staying together. I'm pretty Bolin already told you this even though said not too but oh well. I knew when me and Mako…well, you know. I knew that there was a chance of this happening, but we went through anyways. I'm really hoping you'll understand all of this. I understand if you're mad. I wouldn't blame you were. I'm sorry," Korra said.

"We're not mad. We're just sad that all of this is happening. Thank you for being honest with us too, and yes, Bolin did tell us. Don't be mad at him though. He felt like he was helping you by telling us early so we would have time to adjust," Pema said.

"I'm not mad at him. Would you mind if I tell the kids? I just thought that they deserved to know too. I understand if you would rather do it," Korra asked.

"Go ahead," Tenzin said. He wasn't angry or sad. He was just in shock and would rather that she tell his kids instead of him and Pema. It was Korra's baby.

"Thanks."


	7. Chapter 6

"Hey guys! Can you sit down for a minute? I need to tell you something important. When I'm done, feel free to ask questions. It's probably going to be kind of confusing for you guys," Korra said to Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo as she showed them to some seats. "This is so hard," Korra thought. "How do you explain something like this to a kid?"

"What is it Korra?" Jinora asked. She looked intrigued as ever. She always felt so interested in everything and wanted to know about everything going on around her. Korra knew she would be asking some questions as would Ikki.

"Well, you know how your mom just had a baby," she started with. She hoped she could continue it here pretty well without confusing them too much.

"Is Mommy having another baby?" Meelo asked loudly. He loved his new brother, but he didn't want another yet.

"No but someone is," she said. Telling these children was breaking Korra's heart. She felt like she was taking away a part of their innocence from them by having this baby. They had it set in their mind that when a couple is married they have baby and not a couple of teenagers who are nowhere close to marriage yet.

"Who is it? Do we know them? Are we going to meet the baby? When is the baby going to born? Are friends with Mommy and Daddy?" Ikki asked. She was full of so many questions that Korra couldn't bear to answer, but she knew that she had too.

"It's me. I'm having the baby…with Mako," Korra said without looking up. She had her eyes fixed on the ground so she couldn't she their eyes when they heard the news.

"Huh? But I thought only people who were married had babies? And aren't they usually older?" Jinora asked. Korra had hoped that maybe Jinora had read a book that talked about a teen pregnancy, but after hearing her questions, Korra knew that she had not.

"That's how it should be, but some teenagers, like me and Mako, have a baby and it doesn't always work out. Sometimes the couple doesn't stay together after the baby is born, sometimes they give the baby away for adoption, and sometimes they just don't have the supplies to raise the baby." By now Korra was crying. She was starting wonder if everything was going to work out. What was she going to do? Would she give the baby up for adoption, or if she did keep it, where would she go from there? She had all the questions spinning in her head, but she knew that no one knew exactly what would happen. Korra would just have to wait and see.

"Don't cry, Korra. Please," Meelo pleaded. Meelo never liked seeing Korra sad. He hated it. She was the Avatar and is supposed to be big, brave, and strong. Those beliefs went away whenever she was sad.

"It's getting late," Korra said. "You guys should, um, go to bed. Goodnight." Korra got up and headed back to room. She needed to be alone and think to herself. She hadn't had much time for that lately. She needed to start thinking about what she was going to do now that she had one more couple to tell before she told the rest of the world: her parents.


	8. Chapter 7

Korra was wrong. Telling Mako that she was pregnant was not the hardest thing or her to do. This was. Telling her parents was going to be 1,000 times harder than telling. It was going to be so difficult that Korra didn't even know if she could them in person. Could she just call them or write them a letter explaining the whole situation? No, she had to tell them in person.

Korra's parents were already coming to visit in a few days anyway. She'd just let them come, settle in for a while, and she'd just tell them when they got comfortable. It was a good plan; it really was. Korra just didn't know if she had the heart to tell her parents that she was pregnant. What would they say?

"Korra," Meelo said. He came up behind Korra and started jumping with anticipation. Korra could tell that he had something he wanted to ask her.

"What is it, Meelo? I'm not really in the talking mood," she replied. She was busy trying to think about the future. She was still deciding if she wanted to keep it or if she wanted give it up for adoption. Mako had said that it was her choice since she had to carry it for 9 months without bending.

"I had a question. What's its name going to be?" he asked. Korra didn't understand.

"What?"

"The baby. What is its name going to be?" he asked eagerly. Korra couldn't think of why Meelo wanted to know right now. He knew that the baby wasn't going to be born for a long while. Why was he asking?

"I don't know yet. I haven't really thought of any. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"Jinora was reading to me yesterday from a story book, and there was couple who was going to have a baby when they weren't supposed to because of the girl's parents didn't want grandchildren for a long time, but they had one anyway. Anyway, the baby was a girl, and they named it Kita. I thought it was a cool name and maybe you could name your baby that if you want," he said with big childlike eyes. He really loved that name as did Korra. It was interesting. She'd have to remember it.

"That's a pretty name. I'll think about it," she said.

Korra's parents arrived 3 days after Meelo and Korra's conversation. It was long few, but it gave Korra plenty of time to think. She had it all planned out in her head. She knew exactly how to tell her parents. She had even told Mako, Tenzin and Pema, the kids, Bolin, and Asami not to give any sort of hint about her pregnancy. She didn't want them to start asking questions or taking guesses. They were to all act as normal as possible.

That night after dinner, like she did with many of others on the island, Korra took her parents to the side to talk to them. She said that she had something to tell them. From the expressions they had, Korra was almost positive that they didn't suspect a thing.

"What is it?" Tonraq (Korra's dad for those who don't know his name) asked as he started to play-fully tickle Korra's stomach while tried to swat away his hands.

"Well, you guys may want to sit down for this. It's kind of surprising," Korra said as she showed the couple to some seats.

"Mom, Dad…I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me?" Senna (Korra's mom) asked. "Did you just say that you're pregnant?"

"You better be kidding. Please tell me this is a joke, "Tonraq said. But she was not. Korra really was pregnant. He and Senna were going to be grandparents.

"I'm pregnant, but I it's my fault," Korra said. "I pressured Mako into it. He didn't want too, but I made him" she lied. Korra and Mako had both agreed to it. She just told her parents that so her dad would let Mako live to see the next day.

"Korra….how could you do this to us?" Senna said as she got up and walked outside. She needed to be alone for a while. It was going to take some time for her to process it.

"Dad?" Korra looked at her father with sad eyes full of her apology. "Please stay. I…I love you."

"If you did, you wouldn't have done this to yourself." As soon as those last words escaped his mouth, Korra knew that her parents would never love her the same way again.


	9. Author's Note: Really Important!

Hey guys! Here's just a litte update on what's going to be happening with story (don't worry. I'm not spoiling anything)

From this point on in the story, it's going to get really dark. There's going to be a bit of saddness and a little bit of depression for a few of the characters.

The end of the story will have a tremendous tragedy that you will not see coming.

I might write a sequel to the story to show what happens after everything. I'm not sure yet. If you want me too after I finish writing the rest of the story, let me know in the reviews or PM me.

Thanks for being faithful to my story. I'm glad so many of you like it. I hope to be an author one day!


	10. Chapter 8

Korra's parents only stayed for a week, and Korra was glad when they left. She was tired of their disapproving glances and looks every time they passed by each other. She knew they were still angry with her, but they were her parents. They were supposed to love and support her no matter what. They were still going to get into arguments and get mad at each other, but they were always supposed to love each other. Korra just like something didn't make sense, but she just assumed that they had expected more of her since she was the Avatar and all. Didn't everyone?

They all expected her to be great and mighty. She was supposed to be a role-model who did everything right and helped everyone. But she wasn't. Korra, to herself, was a 17 Avatar who went and got herself knocked up and has to put her Air bending training on hold for a long time. She was a disappointment. How could anyone look up to her?

The night before her parents left, Korra sat down with them for one last conversation.

"You still love me right?" Korra asked. When was a little girl, her parents always told her that they would love her no matter what. Now she was starting to wonder if they were just words or if they actually felt them.

"Korra, you knew that this could happen, but you did it anyway. Why?" Korra's mom asked. She still could not figure out why Korra would do something like this. She knew that she and Mako were happy and good together, but she didn't know they were this serious.

"I love him. I really do, and I felt like it was the right time. I knew this was a possibility, but because I love him, I didn't care. Why does it matter if we're going to be there for each other no matter what happens?" Korra responded. This was probably the most confident sentence Korra had said ever since she found out that she was pregnant.

"What are going to do after the baby comes?" Tonraq asked. He needed to know where this baby was going to end up.

"I don't know yet. I would love to keep it, but I'm just not sure yet. I haven't decided."

"We…we have a long trip tomorrow. We should go to bed," Senna spoke up. This conversation was uncomfortable for everyone and she wanted to end it.

"Goodnight," Korra said as her parents left to go to bed. The next day Korra didn't do much. She never left her room except for meals. Korra just stayed in her bedroom crying. She cried for her parents, her baby, the world, and everyone else. She was letting down so many people. What was she going to do now?


	11. Chapter 9

"Korra, may I speak with you?" Tenzin asked the day after her parents had left.

"What is it?" she replied.

"I need to know something. How do plan on telling the world? You can't keep this a secret much longer. People will find out eventually. I think it would be easier to tell early, so it will give people time to except it before the baby actually comes," Tenzin said.

"I have a plan already, and it's pretty good. I just need your help with one thing."

The next day Tenzin appeared before many Republic City citizens for an important message from their Avatar. Radio announcers and newspaper journalists were everywhere. People in the North Pole would definitely know about this by tomorrow morning. There was no way to keep it from spreading.

"Attention citizens of Republic City, I bring you a message from your Avatar, Korra. She has wished for me to share this because she felt like it would be better presented by someone close to her and not her herself. The message states as follows: _Dear Republic City, You might not see me for a while. It won't be around for about 9 months. Maybe a bit longer. I have stuff I need to take care of. Personal stuff. Things are always happening to people that weren't exactly planned. People make mistakes with other people that they're close to which effects everyone else around them. I'm sorry. When I do return, I'll be with returning with someone else. You might not understand now, but in time you will. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'm the Avatar, but I'm also human which means I too make mistakes. Your Avatar, Korra."_

As soon as he had finished reading the letter, he left the stage to let the crowd take in what they had heard. Korra had not blankly come out and tell them she was pregnant. Instead, she dropped small hints that added up to the main point. Hopefully, everyone will understand. It took the crowd a few minutes but they got the message. Their Avatar was pregnant.

Within the next week, almost every headline in the newspaper talked about Korra. They said things like, 'Mama Avatar', 'New Edition to Avatar Family', 'Korra: A parent?". It was hard for Korra to look at them. It just reminded her that she was letting everyone down. This was going to be difficult for everyone. At least she had her friends. She knew she could count on them to be there for her through this. They were the only thing she had now. Everyone else had lost loyalty. She lost her parents, her respect from the world, and her confidence. What else was there to lose?


	12. Chapter 10

Korra was 7 months pregnant. She hadn't talked to her parents since they left the island after she told them about the baby. A doctor had been by to examine Korra; she was having a girl. She and Mako even had a name picked out. They decided to keep the baby. She was their baby. She needed to stay with them.

"It's so big," Korra said one afternoon to Mako. "I'm fat!" Her hormones were getting terrible. She was always so sassy and angry at everything. When she wasn't, she was mostly crying about how everyone hated her. Mako was starting to wonder if it was really the hormones.

"And beautiful," Mako said trying to calm her down without upsetting her anymore.

"Shut up."

Both Korra and Mako stayed on the island. Neither one had left since they found out she was pregnant. They didn't want to face the hatred of the world in person. Chief Beifong had the police force protecting the docks, so no one could get to the island uninvited. They didn't want anyone to lash out and hurt Korra and/or Mako.

"What are we doing after the baby comes?" Mako asked. They hadn't talked about it. He didn't know what the plan was after Korra gave birth.

"We could get our own place. We could move in together. You, me, and the baby," Korra replied. She liked the idea of having a place just for her, her boyfriend, and their baby. It would be cute and fun. They could work it out.

"Where would this 'place' be?" he asked.

"It could be an apartment downtown. I've always like them. They're cute and cozy. It'd be prefect for us."

"I'm sorry," Mako blurted out. "I did this to you. I got you pregnant, so now we have to deal with all this. You don't deserve any of it. You're a good person. I just don't understand why all those people would just turn their back on you after one mistake. Everyone makes mistakes!"

"Mako, it's not your fault. Come here," Korra said. She took his hands and looked him in the eyes. "We did this together. It's not your fault."

"Ok."

"Wait," Korra said puzzled. She looked down at Mako's arms. She lifted up the sleeve and saw in horror small cuts from blade on Mako's wrists.

` "I can explain," he said quickly.

"How long?" she asked. "How long have you been doing this?"

"A month. I don't know exactly how. It just sort of happened one night and it carried on.

"You're stopping this today. No more cutting. This is bad Mako. Promise me you'll stop."

"I promise."


	13. Chapter 11

Bolin was having a hard time supporting Mako and Korra's decision to keep the baby. Mako had raised Bolin ever since he was a little kid, but this was a baby. Mako didn't know anything babies. He felt like they should give it up for adoption so that another couple who actually wanted a child could raise it and not a couple of teenagers who had a teen pregnancy and have almost no plans for after birth.

"It," Bolin thought to himself. It was hard to refer to the baby as a 'she' now because he just didn't see it that way. The baby hasn't been born yet, so why should put labels on it? Then again 'it' was kind of a label. He just didn't know. Everything was so confusing that no one could make any sense out of anything.

"Hey Bolin," Korra said as she sat down next to him one afternoon. She was 7 months; pretty far along. "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"I know you're not fully on board with me and Mako keeping the baby, but I just want you to know that even though none of this was planned…we're taking full responsibility. We did this ourselves, so we're going to take of it by raising her to know our mistakes and try to help other people with the same promise," she said.

"Have you ever just felt empty?" Bolin asked.

"What? What are you talking about? Are you okay?" Where was he going with this?

"Lately, I've just felt empty and numb, like there's really nothing for me to do. It's like I'm just here, but I have no part in anything. I feel like it wouldn't matter if I just disappeared," Bolin said. He didn't what was going on. Nothing like this has ever happened to him. What was going on?

"Bolin, you have a part in the world. You're Mako's brother, my friend…..her uncle," Korra said motioning to her stomach. "If you weren't here, everything would be different. Just keep your head up and remember that next time you start to feel empty."

Korra stood up and walked away. What was happening to everyone? Her parents had stopped talking to her, Mako was cutting himself, the world hated her, and Bolin was depressed. Everything around her was falling apart, and there was nothing that she could do about it. Her life had changed so much over the last few months. She had sex, got pregnant, got abandoned by her parents, had the world turn their backs on her, found out her boyfriend and father of her child was a cutter, and her best friend was depressed. She had a messed up life.

Korra quickly went back up to her room. She needed to tell someone about this. She needed someone to hear her thoughts, but not someone here. Korra sat down at her desk, took out a sheet of paper, and stared at it. She couldn't believe she was doing this. This was crazy, but Korra didn't care. She was going to go through with this.


	14. Chapter 12

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ I know we haven't talked in a long time because I know you're still mad and angry at me and you might be forever, but I just needed to tell you this. I also need you to read this letter from beginning to end. Don't stop and start back up later. Read the whole thing. Read from the top line all the way to the bottom without stopping. Read it whole. Then, you can just forget about if you want. I just want you two to have this in your head. You owe me that. What you do after this is entirely up to you, and I hope you'll know what will be easy and what is right. I won't know if you keep this promise, so I'm just going to trust you to do this for me because I'm your daughter._

_ I miss you…a lot. I think about you every day. I think about what you're doing, how you are, and what we used to be. I miss our old talks we would have before all of this happened. We would just sit down and talk like equals and we listened to each other and respected each other. I haven't been getting much of that from most of the world lately. I can handle the world hating me, but it gets almost unbearable when my parents, the ones who are supposed to love me no matter what and be there for me when I'm weak, have turned away from and shut me out because of one mistake._

_ I still love you guys more than anything even though you may not love me back anymore now that I'm pregnant. I'm sorry that I hurt you by getting pregnant, but you hurt me way more than I did to you. I made a mistake, but you…you guys turned your backs away from, shut me out, and abandoned me when I barely had anyone else to be there for me. Parents should not do that, and trust me when I say this: I'll never forget that because I'll need to remember it one day when I'm a parent which should be in a few months from now. I'm pretty far along now._

_ I'm having a girl, by the way. A doctor came by to examine me to make sure I was doing okay and told me the gender of the baby. Mako and I have decided to keep her instead of giving her up for adoption. We're even thinking about getting an apartment together in Republic City for us and the baby. There are a lot of little apartments perfect for people like us. It's a great place to restart and be reborn. It's exactly what we need; a place to start over. It's going to be rough at first, but knowing me and my capabilities…I know we can do it because we love each other and we're going to be a family. And families stay together through everything; the rough spots, the sadness, and the frustration. But that's what makes it all worth it; when realize that you love them anyway no matter what they've done._

_ I hope that someday we can be a family again. I'd love more than anything for us to be happy and together again, but it doesn't look like it right now. But who knows? Life happens and people change. Anything could happen. I hope I can see you again. I love you guys. You still mean everything in the world to me. Once the baby comes, I think I'll finally understand all those things I could never figure out about parents, those little things. I'll know why they worry so much and I'll know more about the sacrifices that have to be made. I'll learn more about giving your child the best you can give. _

_ Your Loving Daughter,_

_ Korra _

_P.S._

_Thank you for reading. _


	15. Chapter 13

Korra mailed the letter the next day. Her parents should get it in a few days. What were they going to think? They were probably going to ignore it, but Korra really didn't care. All she knew was that she found the courage and strength to even write the letter. She didn't think she could, but she did. And it turned out great. Korra felt like she had finally accomplished something big ever since she found out that she was having baby.

"Korra, do you mind if we talk?" Pema said as she walked into Korra's room later that afternoon. Pema always had a big smile on her face. She could always find something happy in a situation or good in a person. Korra hoped that Pema saw something good in her.

"What do you want to talk about, Pema? Is something wrong?" Korra asked. She really couldn't think of anything that Pema would be concerned about. She was healthy; the baby was doing fine. Did she find out something about Mako or Bolin? What was going on?

"I just wanted to ask you what your plans were after the baby comes," she replied. Thank god! Korra was worried that she was going to say something else.

"Well, Mako and I have decided to keep the baby. We're naming her Kita. We've also decided to try and get our own apartment in Republic City. We love it here; it's great and all, but we feel like since we're starting a new family that we should have a place of our own. It's nothing personal."

"That's fine. That's great. Good luck with the baby by the way. It's hard at first, but after a while, it starts to just come naturally," Pema said. Korra was glad that Pema was on board with her and Mako's plans. She didn't know why, but she felt like if they had someone else to support them on getting an apartment, they'd be alright. Now they do.

Pema got up and walked out of the room. Even after having four kids, Pema still looked great. Korra hoped that eventually when she and Mako decide to have actual 'planned kids' she'll look as good as Pema. Korra pondered at that thought. Would she and Mako actually have more kids eventually? She guessed that they probably would. They're still young. There'll be plenty of time.

A little while later, Mako found Korra in her bedroom after searching for her around the island. He wanted to talk with her. Korra just hoped that it wasn't bad news. Things finally started to look like they were getting better. Bad news would just ruin it all. It couldn't be ruined. Korra needed some happiness right now which she was finally getting. Mako had stopped cutting, Bolin was looking happy again, and she finally got the courage to tell her parents her feelings about them leaving her. Korra just hoped for good news.

"Korra, you don't have to go through with any of this. If you don't want to keep the baby, we won't. If you change your mind about the apartment, we won't go. Your life has been torn down enough. You should have more control over it, so I'm giving it to you. You can call the shots about the baby from now on," Mako said. Well, it wasn't bad news, but it wasn't good news either. Korra actually felt okay about keeping the baby and getting an apartment. She truly thought it would be great for them.

"Mako, I love you, but I'm happy with the way things are happening now. I just want to let it keep going on and do its thing. But thank you though. I love you," Korra said.

"I love you too."

"What are we doing afterwards?" Mako asked.

"We are already talked about it. We're getting an apartment together in Republic City for us and the baby," Korra replied. That was the plan. It's been the plan for quite a while now.

"I know that, but I mean after we get an apartment. What are we going to do with our lives? We can't go back to our old selves. They're long gone. We need something else," Mako said. They needed jobs or something. They needed money to support them and the baby. He and Korra were moving into the real world that Mako had been in for so long. Now it was Korra's turn to join him.

"Oh, I don't know. After the baby is born, I have the rest of my air bending training to finish after I touch up on the other elements. I haven't been bending since I found out I was pregnant. It's been so long. It'll be hard getting back into it," Korra said. She never really thought of it that way, Whenever she pictured it in her head, she saw herself just jumping back into it like she had never stopped, but in reality, it would be far different. It would take time and patience.


	16. Chapter 14

"Mako, come here!" Korra exclaimed. She was 9 months pregnant now; the baby could come any day now. "Come feel this."

Mako and Korra were in her room. He was sitting in a chair looking at ads for apartments, and Korra just sat on her bed taking it easy. She was ready for this to be over, but now she was starting to get scared about giving birth. How much would it hurt? How gross is it going to look? Who will be there? Upon hearing Korra's request, he set the ads and down and came and sat down next to her on the bed. She was huge.

"Feel," Korra said as she took Mako's hand and placed it on her stomach. _Thump, thump. _He could feel the baby kicking. It was strange thinking about a human baby inside his girlfriend, but at the same time, it almost seemed beautiful. "Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah, it's great. She really knows how to kick. Does it feel weird for you?" he asked. He assumed it was since it was kicking from inside her.

"It feels a little strange but not that much."

Later that afternoon, Pema and Korra were outside feeding the flying lemurs. Tenzin had gone to a council meeting, and Mako was on the other side of the island talking with Bolin. Everything seemed to be looking up. The newspaper article stopped, people stopped trying to sneak on the island, and she had learned to just forget her parents. Life seemed almost perfect again. Then felt something. Something that was expected for many months now.

"Pema, it's happening," Korra said.

"What?" she asked. Was Korra talking about the baby? Was it coming?

"It's time. She's coming," Korra said. She winced and grabbed her stomach. Then she looked down and saw something. Korra thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She had a lot on her mind. It was probably nothing. She and Pema started to walk back to the house.

"Pema, I know it should hurt but not this much. I know that for a fact," Korra said as she doubled over in pain. It felt like a thousand knives were cutting her open from the inside. Why was this happening? What was going on? This shouldn't be like this. Something was wrong…very wrong. Then she saw it again.

"Korra…" Pema started. She had lost all emotions in her voice. That's when she knew something was bad was happening. "Korra, there's blood."

"What? What's happening to me?" Korra yelled. She was sitting next to Pema on the ground. She was crying so hard. The pain had tripled by now. The Air Acolytes had arrived. They took Korra and brought her into a room and laid her down. "Where's Mako? He needs to be here!"

"Mako's on his way. Just relax, Korra, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. No matter what happens….we all love you. We don't care about the mistakes you've made or done. You're loved no matter," Pema said. What was she talking about? Love? Who cared? All that mattered right now was that something was wrong her baby. Pema turned and left the room.

"KORRA! Where is she? What's wrong? I need to be in there! She needs me!" she heard Mako say not long after. He was there-outside- trying to get in. "Let me in! SHE NEEDS ME! What's wrong?"

"Mako, something is very wrong. You can't be in there right now. Trust me, Korra wants you there too, but you can't," Pema said.

"Just tell me what's happening. Why did she scream?"

"I'm sorry, Mako. I really am. Remember that," Pema said. At that moment, Korra knew that she might not make it out with her baby.


	17. Chapter 15

Korra had been in the room for 30 minutes screaming, crying, and yelling for Mako who was waiting outside the room with Pema. Tenzin had arrived after 15 minutes of Korra's torture. Mako couldn't stand hearing her in that much pain. If she sounded this bad, how did she look? Was it bad? Pema had sent Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo with Rohan to the other side of the island to play. They didn't need to be here for this.

"How long is this going to take? When can I see her?" Mako asked impatiently. He was tired of waiting. He wanted to see Korra, and he wanted to see her right away. This was his baby too. He should be in there with her.

"Mako, something bad is happening. They can't have that many people in there. Just wait a little bit longer. It should be over soon," Pema said. She could tell that he was frustrated and angry.

Then….the screaming stopped. It was dead silence. There wasn't a noise on the entire island. No one spoke or made a sound. It was silent. That's when the door opened, but it wasn't Korra who had walked out of the room. It was an Acolyte with the saddest eyes Mako had ever seen. He didn't even know if someone could have that many tears in their eyes. Something big had just happened, and they were about to find out.

"Where is she? How is she doing?" Tenzin asked.

"Can I see her?" Mako added. If it was over, he should be allowed to see her now.

"I'm sorry, but the Avatar….Korra, she didn't make it. She's-um. She's dead. I'm sorry. We tried everything, but we lost her. We're all so very sorry for your lost," the Acolyte said. Did she just say Korra was dead?

"What? No. No, she can't be dead. We have plans and a life to live. She can't be dead. Where's Korra?" Mako demanded.

"Mako, she's gone. Korra is dead," Tenzin replied. That was probably the most difficult thing he had ever had to say.

"What about the baby? Where is she? How is she doing?" Pema asked. As a mother herself, she wanted to make that the child was good and okay.

"She was also lost. Both the Avatar and her child died. We're so very sorry," the Acolyte said. "What was her name to be? She'll still need a name; something to put on her birth certificate. What was it?"

"Korra had said something about Kita. She told me it should be Kita. Use that," Mako said. He turned away and ran to Bolin who was the Jinora and the others. With one look, Bolin could sense it all. He knew his brother had just two people so dear to him. It was a day of tragedy.

"Bolin, I don't want to," Mako said. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Bolin replied.

"I don't want to live. My girlfriend and our baby are dead. We didn't get to have the life we had planned. Why should I go on if I can't go on with Korra?"

"Mako, Korra would never want you to kill yourself for her. She'd want you to carry on with your life and remember her as she was. Carry out her legacy. Make sure people knew the truth behind her. You need to stay."

But Mako didn't listen. He just walked away from Bolin and made his way to Korra's bedroom. Everything was just was she left it: the bed unmade, the apartment ads on the dresser, her clothes in the drawers, and the baby stuff in the closet. It was too much to look at. This was all her stuff, but now that she was gone, who did they belong to now?


	18. Chapter 16

2 weeks had gone by since Korra and the baby's death. They held the funerals on the same day since they died together. Korra's parents even came, but they didn't talk to anyone. They just sat alone in the Korra and watched everyone else. They looked like they didn't even care though which confused Mako. They were her parents. They should be devastated that Korra and Kita were dead. But everyone grieves at different rates. After everyone else had left, Korra's parents finally approached Mako.

"Did she…did she mention us before she died? At all that day?" Senna asked with tears filling her eyes. They finally came. The grief had finally hit her.

"No. I'm sorry," Mako replied. He truly felt sorry for them. Not because they lost their daughter and grand-daughter. He felt sorry because they didn't get to apologize to Korra before she died.

"What are going to do now?" Tonraq asked.

"I don't know. I might leave Republic City. I have too many bad memories here. Staying would only make things worse. I don't where I'll go, but I think it would be better for everyone if I just leave," Mako said. He didn't have an exact plan, but he did have a general idea of what he wanted.

"Good luck, Mako," Senna said. Mako could tell from the look in her eyes that she really meant it. She really was wishing Mako good luck o his new life.

"Am I going to see you guys again?" Mako asked. But they didn't answer this time. Senna and Tonraq just turned and walked away leaving Mako alone. He knew from that point on that he would not be seeing either one of them again. This was their last time meeting.

When Mako got back to the island, Bolin took him outside to talk to him. They needed some bro-time. There really wasn't a whole lot of time for that a few weeks ago. Things were a lot more complicated back then. Now they had almost all the time in the world.

"What are going to do?" Bolin asked. "What's your new plan? Are you staying here or what?"

"I'm leaving Republic City. I'm going to start out new somewhere else. Don't know where. Won't go too far, but I'll still be kind of far. What about you?" Mako said.

"I've got a few more years of being young. I think I'll just lay low for a while and let things clear up. After that, I might go back to pro-bending for a while. I don't know. When are you leaving?"

"Next week. Seems a little soon, but I don't think so. I just have too many bad memories here that I want to get away from as soon as possible," Mako said. Mako had lost so many people in Republic City: his parents, Korra, and Kita. He knew if he stayed things would only get worse.

"Are you going to start dating again? You can't be alone forever," Bolin said. He was right. Mako would eventually open up and let someone else in, but it would take time.

"I don't know. I might in a few years. I just want to find someone to make me happy again. That's what Korra did. She made me happy. I just want that," Mako replied.

"I was talking to Asami the other day, and she said that she wanted to talk to you before you leave. She asked me to tell you. I don't know why. She was probably just nervous about asking you herself. Go talk to her now."

Mako looked at Bolin and thanked him for being a good brother. Then he got up and searched for Asami. She was in her room. When Mako came in, she ushered him to a seat and sat him down. There was something about Asami that just seemed like what she was going to say would change his life.

"Mako, the day before Korra died, she told me something. Korra said that if for some reason something happened to her I would need to give you this," Asami said. She reached over to her desk and picked up a sealed letter addressed to Mako.

"Why are you just now giving this to me?" Mako asked. "It's been 2 weeks. You had all that time. Why now?"

"You weren't ready. Korra told me to wait a while so it can sink in." Mako looked down at the letter. It was definitely from Korra. His name was written in her hand writing. Then Mako got up, thanked Asami, and left for his room. When he arrived, Mako opened and read the letter.


	19. Chapter 17

_Dear Mako,_

_ If you're reading this, it means that something happened to me and we're no longer together. And for that, I am truly sorry. I have loved you for so long now, and I know that you have loved me, and from that love, we have made a beautiful daughter. Just know that even if I had lived for many more years, I would have never stopped loving you. I also know that you have still loved me. I love you and our daughter more than anything right now._

_ Raise our baby well. She has only one parent left now who I hope will tell her stories of the mighty Avatar Korra who died and fought and loved her friends and family. She will go through many difficulties in life. She'll be known as a mistake that was never meant to happen, but that's not true. Our baby is a blessing. I would have been more than happy to die so that she could live. Just let her know that I love her. Make sure she knows that._

_ Mako, I know life is going to be hard for you now. You're going to have to go through a lot, but it will only make you stronger. So don't be angry at everyone. Be glad because really they're helping you build strength and showing you how to except it: by moving on. That's about all you can do now. You can just move on in life._

_ You're probably wondering why I wrote this for you. Asami sure was. I wanted you to know that I love you because I know I told you that a lot, but I didn't think that I said it enough. I had this feeling that something bad was going to happen to me, so I wrote this and gave it to Asami to give just in case. I told her to wait a couple weeks so that you could have some time to except my passing. Mako, I truly am sorry that you have to read this. If I was alive, this letter would still be sealed._

_ There are two things thing I want you to do. I need you to do them for me. It'll be your way of carrying on my legacy and what I believe in. They are my only requests, and I hope you will oblige. Just do these tasks. That is all I ask of you. Have a good life. Have a fantastic life. The other thing: find someone. Find someone to put your love into since I am no longer with you because I think you need someone who will love you even though you've been through so much. That's all I ask. _

_I will see you again. Far off into the future. When you have reached an old age and die, we will be together again. Then I can meet this new woman in your life who has received the love you were not able to give me. Then many years later, we will be joined by our daughter. Live your life, find someone, and take care of our daughter. I love you more than anything. I love you, I love you, I love you. Don't forget it. _

_ Love, Korra_

_P.S_

_Don't forget me. Good luck and take care of our baby! I love you!_


	20. Chapter 18

When Mako finished reading Korra's letter, all he could do was cry. _Take care of our daughter. _She thought Kita would have lived. Korra had no idea that Kita was going to die with her. Now all Mako has is a letter from his dead girlfriend telling him to take care of their dead daughter. How was this supposed to make him stronger? He didn't have his girlfriend or his baby. He had nothing. What was supposed to make him stronger?

The next day Mako sought out Asami to tell her about the letter. When he found her in her bedroom again, she could see that something was troubling him. Something was in the letter. Korra had left something in her letter that had upset Mako. What did she leave him?

"Mako, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Asami asked.

"Korra told me to take care of Kita. That was in the letter. She had no idea that Kita would die with her that day. Korra thought she was leaving me and Kita, but really she and Kita were leaving me," Mako said.

"Mako, Korra had no way of knowing if she was going to die that day. Let alone the baby," Asami replied.

"You're right. She couldn't have known. There was no way that she could. She just honestly didn't know."

"If ever need anything, call me. You just call me, and I'll be there to help. Anytime and any day. Just call me, and I'll be there for you. Got it?" Asami said. She wanted to help Mako through this hard time in his life. That's what Korra would have wanted.

"I know. Thank you. I know things didn't really work out between us, but still, you've been a great friend to me and Korra. You really have. Thanks. I should get going. See ya later." Mako started to get up, but he was grabbed and taken back down.

"Mako, we're both single and we make such a good couple. I still love you! I never stopped even when you did. Let's make something happen," Asami said trying to get Mako to kiss her.

"Asami….stop. Asami! Are you crazy? My girlfriend just died with our baby, and I just read her letter to me telling me to take care of the baby. What makes you think I want to start dating again right now? I'm not ready! And I don't love you. I lost those feelings a long time ago because I realized that Korra and I were meant for each other. And here you are trying to hook up with me when you know that last time I had sex my girlfriend, who I still love and cherish, got pregnant and died," said Mako before Asami could get his shirt off.

"Why did you leave me for her? I'm older, prettier, and I know what you've been through. I lost my mom when I was young just like you. We had such a good connection," Asami pleaded. "I love you!"

"Well, I don't. Korra was so much more beautiful than you because her heart was so big. Even when she knew that she could lose her bending, something that marked her as the Avatar, she stayed and fought. She knows what it's like to be alone. Bolin and I were alone for a long time after our parents died, and Korra was locked away in a compound her most of her life with no friends or connections to the rest of the world. Asami, you'll find someone because I know you and I know that someone is out there for you. Just wait."


	21. Chapter 19: The End of Our Tale

When the day came for Mako to leave Republic City, he didn't know if he could go through with it. Republic City was Mako's home. It has always been his home, but he just couldn't stay. All this city has brought him is a broken heart and tragedy. He had to leave. It was he had to do if he was to go on with his life without Korra and Kita.

Before he left, Mako had to say goodbye to his friends. First he said farewell to Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. They were easy. Then came Pema and Tenzin. Mako thanked him for everything they've ever done. After that was Asami. This was going to be hard after what happened the other day when she said she still loved him. He had to do this right so he didn't leave behind any open cases. He had to finish and seal up everything here.

"So…you're really leaving," Asami said

"Yeah, I can't stay," Mako replied.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"No, I don't really plan on coming back. Leaving is already really hard. Returning would just be too hard. I have to leave this all behind."

"You should have just left a note. I don't know what to say. A note would have been so much easier because then I would have to say goodbye. I can't say it. I hate endings," Asami said. "I can't stand it when something has to come to end."

"Everything has to end and die at some point. It's life, but I believe when everyone finally excepts will be the day when the stars go out and we all turn to dust," Mako said.

"What am I going to do?"

"You're going to stay here. Live your life. Just promise me one thing," Mako replied.

"What?" Asami asked. "Promise you what?"

"Find someone. Find someone to put your love in because I think that you can't just hold it in. That's who you are: the girl who can't hold in her love."

"I'll try…..well, bye."

"Bye Asami," Mako said as he gave Asami her goodbye hug. It was his last gift to her.

After his goodbyes to Asami, Mako went and found Bolin. It was his turn. This was his last chance to see his brother for a long time if they did ever meet again. They might not. The future is a whole different mystery.

"Are you coming back…ever?" Bolin asked.

"I can't."

"Well, I can tell you this. This isn't goodbye forever. You're my brother. We'll see each other again."

"I know. I could never just give up my brother. I love you bro," Mako said.

"Right back at ya!" Bolin said.

Things finally seemed to be fitting back together since Korra and Kita died. People started to be happy again and smiling. Mako was starting his life and joining the world. He might not ever return to Republic City, but he was going to find someone where else to call home. Home isn't where you were born or where you come from. It's where your heart is with love being given back. Someday Mako will have two homes: Republic City and wherever he was going. He just needed to go find it.


	22. Ending Words

Dear Readers,

Thank for all of your support and love with this story. I have had so much fun writing it. I'm so sad to inform you though that this is it. Ou story, like everything will do someday, has come to an end. Secrets is over. No more updates. I might do a sequel, but it won't be as long as this. It would only be a few chapters. Let me know in the reviews if you want a sequel. Goodbye! Thanks for reading.

Love Always,

Me


End file.
